Mi Venganza
by NovelasTwilight
Summary: Soy Renesmee Carlie Cullen y tengo 13 años,pero mi apariencia es de 18 ya que a los de mi especie (Humanos mitad Vampiros) o mejor dicho (Hibridos) nos pasa eso debido a nuestro rapido crecimiento Vivia con mis padres Edward Cullen y Isabella(Bella) Swan,mis tios Emmett y Jasper,mis tias Alice y Rosalie y mis abuelos Esme y Carlisle hasta hace 2 meses ¡Lean!
1. Chapter 1

Mi venganza

Prefacio

Soy Renesmee Carlie Cullen y tengo 13 años,pero mi apariencia es de 18 ya que a los de mi especie (Humanos mitad Vampiros) o mejor dicho (Hibridos) nos pasa eso debido a nuestro rapido crecimiento

Vivia con mis padres Edward Cullen y Isabella(Bella) Swan,mis tios Emmett y Jasper,mis tias Alice y Rosalie y mis abuelos Esme y Carlisle hasta hace 2 meses...  
Hace 2 malditos y torturadores meses cuando ocurrio la peor tragedia para mi donde murio toda mi familia, excepto Jacob mi lobito,que desde ese tragico y horrible dia me ha cuidado y protegido de todo y de todos y el sera el que me ayudara en mi venganza... en mi venganza contra los vulturis,los asesinos de mi familia...  
Los vulturis me buscan por mi don porque es muy util y poderoso,pero yo se que mi Jake no dejara que me lleven y no permitira que me hagan daño


	2. Chapter 2

Cap.1:¿Que paso?

POR RENESMEE

Era un dia como todos,me levante,salude a mi familia y a Jake que estaba alli tambien,fui por galletas y un vaso de leche a la cocina y depronto escucho un ruido...  
Me acerque al living donde todos estaban y vi a mi tía Alice tildada y luego mire hacia abajo y cerca de sus pies estaba el florero roto,las flores y el agua toda desparramada por todos lados.

Carlisle:¿Que sucede Alice?¿Que has visto? - Pregunto mi abuelo preocupado y esperando algun tipo de respuesta,pero no.

Jasper:Despierta cariño - Le dijo mi tio chistandole en su cara y sarandeandola hasta que ella reacciono

Alice:Los Vulturis,vienen por nosotros - Dijo ella con cara de preocupación y a la vez de horror.

Yo:¿Quienes son los Vulturis? - Pregunte sin ninguna emoción.

Edward:Nadie mi amor,no son nadie - Dijo mi papa poniendo esa cara que pone siempre cuando miente.

Bella:Edward no le mientas a la niña,aunque la veas pequeña ella es mas inteligente que todos nosotros juntos - Dijo mi mami regañando a mi papi.

Todos aportaban cosas para darme una buena explicacion de quienes eran los Vulturis y que habia pasado con mi madre una vez.

Yo:¿Pero porque vienen por nosotros?¿Que hemos hecho? - Pregunte esta vez si con algo de preocupación.

Edward:Nada amor no hicimos nada,solo que ellos son gente mur mala y bueno quieren hacernos daño,pero no lo conseguiran - Dijo no muy seguro.

Esme:Eso espero hijo eso espero - Dijo mi abuelita bastante preocupada...

Depronto escuchamos un ruido y salimos al patio y alli vimos que una tormenta que se avecinaba.

Bella:Oh,mi dios - Decia ella mirando esas enormes nubes.

Edward:Esta sera una muy buena ocasión para que ataquen - Dijo mi papá un poco asustado y refiiendose a los Vulturis.

Carlisle:Por eso debemos apresurarnos,tú Alice llama al Clan Egipcio,tú Jasper,llama a las Amazonas,tú Esme llama a los Denalli,tú Emmett,a los del Clan Tailandés, tú Edward a los del Clan Rumano y tu Nessie llama a los lobos - Dijo mi abuelo muy seguro.

Yo:Claro abue - Dije y sali corriendo de mi casa con Jake rumbo a la reserva a buscar a los lobos como mi abuelo me habia ordenado.

Tardamos mucho pero cuando estabamos todos listos partimos rumbo a mi casa...

Cuando llegamos,mi casa estaba toda destruida y a mi familia no estaba,con los chicos miramos por todos lados y cuando mire para mi izquierda,vi a un hombre de espaldas que luego miro y se reia pero yo na sabia de que e iba con 4 hombres y con una chica rubia,y yo los miraba como se alejaban hasta que llame la atención de Jake y el lo miro con odio y quiso salir corriendo pero yo lo detube y ellos se alejaron completamente...

Luego llegaron los Denali, los del clan Rumano , los del Egipcio y los del Tailandés y vieron todo destruido y se pusieron a observar y a mirar si habia rastro de mi familia mientras yo pensaba quienes eran esos hombres que se habian hido hace minutos y una voz me saco de mis pensamiento, me di vuelta y vi a Siobhan (vampira del Clan Tailandés) que me llamaba.

Siobhan:Nessie,Nessie ven aqui - Me decia.

Yo:¿Que sucede Siobhan?¿Encontraste algun rastro de ellos? - Pregunte algo emocionada.

Llegue a ella y levanto un pedazo de escombro

Siobhan:Mira ay debajo - Dijo ella con cara de decepcion.

Mire debajo del escombro y sorpresa la que me lleve...

_  
Bueno chicas perdonenme por no haber escrito antes es que todos me robaban la compu entonces no me podia sentar tranquila a escribir y bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo... y si no les gusta mi fanfic solo digenmelo (Se aceptan criticas tanto como comentarios positívos


End file.
